Friends, Brothers
by LonelyGer
Summary: Chap3 » 7th Year. Sirius wonders when they can make the map, what with Remus' transformations, James' Head Boy duties and whatever Peter has been doing nowadays. The Marauders must stick together even more than ever especially with the Dark Lord's rising.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 - The Beginning  


"No way."

Sirius pulled the letter away from James and his jaw dropped along with James'. "_No_ bleedin' way!"

"Boys!" Amelia Potter said warningly as she bustled into the kitchen to get their breakfast. "No cussing. And what is it that is so-" She came out balancing four plates on her two hands. Sirus graciously helped her with the plates and chuckled when she gasped at the sight of the Head Boy badge on James' Quidditch pajamas. "Oh my!" she shrieked happily, hugging her only son and smothering him in the process, ignoring his embarrassed cries of "Mum!".

"What is it that you are making such a big deal of at such an ungodly hour?" Timonthy Potter, someone who has never been a morning person, asked grouchily as he came down the stairs. He plopped down onto a seat and took a long slurp from his coffee before he caught sight of the Head Boy badge. Mr Potter choked, sputtering coffee all over the table and causing Amelia to frown at the mess he was making. "Holy-" he broke off at Amelia's warning look. "_My_ James? A Head Boy?" Timonthy grinned and gestured him over. "Come here, son."

James grinned; Mr Potter joined his family in the hug. Sirius smiled wistfully at this display of affection. His parents had never showed their love so blatantly. Ever since he ran away from home (he could scarcely remember the last time he called 12 Grimmauld Place home), the Potters had welcomed him as a second son. He was grateful to them, but Sirius was of no blood ties to them. Calling them to love him as much as they loved James was too much to ask for.

Amelia pulled Sirius over into their hug. "You're not getting out of this," she growled good-naturedly as Timonthy ruffled Sirius' black hair.

Or maybe it wasn't impossible. Sirius' smile widened.

"I got Quidditch Captain too," James added in a muffled tone into his mother's shoulder. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, "Arrogant git." Immediately, James pulled away from the hug and glared exaggeratedly at Sirius. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Sirius ducked the fist that was coming towards him and laughed. "Slow," he taunted with a grin. It was common practice for the two boys to stop talking suddenly and start fighting. They never hit each other hard, of course, just like you didn't hit your brother like you wanted to kill him. Yes, Sirius Black and James Potter were brothers... with no blood ties.

* * *

They had their list of books with them and was planning to head down to Diagon Alley to meet Remus and Peter when Mrs Potter stopped them. "Sirius, do you have any money with you?" she asked worriedly. The said boy flushed. He knew Mrs Potter's question was sincere, but Sirius still felt as though it was a dig at him. Like she was suggesting that his parents disowned him and left him nothing. Which, he was pretty sure, they did. 

He really should stop thinking. It was a seriously dangerous hobby. Sirius smiled at Amelia Potter. "Yes, ma'am," he said politely. Manners had always been important in his household and Sirius still had not break out of this habit. In fact, Sirius used to call his mother Madam too. "Uncle Alphard gave me quite a bit." Mrs Potter nodded, turning to James and warning him to stay out of Knockturn Alley. Sirius took this time to recall what Uncle Alphard - his favourite uncle - had said.

_"I heard Arden and Elizabeth disowned you because you ran away," his uncle remarked, his eyes watching Sirius carefully across the table of The Three Broomsticks. "They wouldn't tell me what happened."_

_Sirius looked down at his Butterbeer, unable to look Uncle Alphard in the eye. Uncle Alphard would certainly be furious with him, what with him being a werewolf as well. He also knew Remus personally. Yes, Sirius was ashamed of his actions that could have killed Severus Snape that night at the Shrieking Shack. "Father and Mother, they wanted Remus to kill Snape," he said quietly. Sirius cleared his throat and told him everything._

_"I lured Snape into the Shrieking Shack on a full moon - that's where Remus has been transforming," Sirius said slowly, "And Remus - Remus smelled him."_

_For a split second, it looked as though his uncle wanted to smack him. His grey eyes were slanted with fury. "I didn't know about the Werewolf Capture Unit then," he said hurriedly, "I didn't know they would-" Sirius swallowed. "-dispose of Remus if he killed someone. I know it was wrong of me and-"_

_"How is Severus Snape now?" his uncle cut in coldly._

_"H-he's fine. Professor Dumbledore made him not to tell anyone," Sirius mumbled. "Remus is well too."_

_Uncle Alphard's hands balled into fists but he was determined not to be angry at his grandnephew. He could tell from his face that Sirius had already learnt his mistake, but Alphard hoped Remus had gave him a hard time about it. For now, he would concentrate on Sirius' finance problem._

_He pushed a pouch across the table to Sirius. "Take this money," Alphard said sternly, leaving no room for arguments. "Get whatever you need." He shook his head. "Who would have thought Arden and Elizabeth would be so cruel to a child?" he murmured. "Wanting the Werewolves Capture Unit to get him..." Alphard smiled sadly at his grandnephew. "You were right to run away, boy."_

"Sirius?" A hand shook him slowly. "Sirius, are you okay?"

He glanced up and smiled reassuringly at Mrs Potter. "I'm fine," he said, stepping into the fireplace. A minute later, he found himself in Diagon Alley.

"Oy, Sirius!" a familiar voice called out to him. "Over here!" Sirius turned around and grinned at the three other Marauders. "What took you so long?" Peter complained. Sirius shrugged.

"Was chatting up Mrs Potter," he said casually and was rewarded a punch in the stomach from James. "Ow, Prongs! You didn't have to hit so hard." He scowled half-heartedly before looking to Remus, who was looking rather pale that day. Sirius frowned; full moon was over a week ago. Did he still have injuries?

While James and Peter walked in front, arguing about their favourite Quidditch teams, Sirius fell back in step and walked alongside Remus. "Moony, you okay?" he asked tentatively, wishing he could do something for Remus.

Remus nodded, noticing the worried look on Sirius' face. "I'm just a bit disturbed," he answered, "It's not the - full moon." At Sirius' questioning glance, he sighed. "I'll tell you when we get to Hogwarts," he said grimly.

"Hey, Moony, Padfoot!" James yelled excitedly, shoving his way amongst the other children standing in front of the display window at Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was showing the latest broomstick: Nimbus 1500. Sirius' eyes lit up and the 17-year-old sprinted over, conveniently pushing James aside.

"Wow," was all he needed to say.

Remus shook his head as he neared them. "They're like a bunch of kids," he told Peter, who nodded fervently but was still watching the broomstick in awe from where he was standing. Remus sighed exaggeratedly; was he the only sane one?

"I'm going to get Dad to buy that for me," James decided, "He owes me." At that, his lips drew into a wide smile as he retreated back to Remus and Peter. "I forgot to tell you - I got Head Boy. And Quidditch Captain," he added on second thought.

"James Potter, Head Boy?" Remus frowned exaggeratedly, hiding the fact that he was pleased that his friend got the position instead of some smarmy Slytherin. Maybe he would tone down on those pranks. "Just imagine if Lily got Head Girl."

Peter snorted. "She would quit on the spot."

James scowled at them. "Remind me why we are friends again?" he demanded.

"My birthday is coming. I could do with more presents," Sirius said laughingly, even though his birthday was over. The four friends walked down Diagon Alley and into Gambol and Japes, a wizarding joke shop and a personal favourite of the Marauders. Sirius nudged James, ducking a flying arrow in the process. "Since you're Head Boy, we won't get into so much detentions this year then. Having a Head Prefect around does help," he mused.

"You better slow down on those pranks if you want Lily to notice you," Remus warned, raising his eyebrow at the many items - including dungbombs - James was holding. For a moment, James paused, looking at the things in his hands uncertainly before Sirius swatted his head.

"Don't listen to him!" Sirius exclaimed aloud. "He has been a prefect for two years." As if that explained everything. Sirius pushed him towards the counter - at the same time where a group of people walked into them.

"No time to talk!" one of them shrieked. Sirius recognised one of the girls as a Hufflepuff prefect. Sirius had personally got acquainted with the girl and knew her for her melodrama. He rolled his eyes.

"What now, Regan?" he asked sarcastically while James was paying for their items. "Broke your nail?"

Regan shot him a irritable look. "Don't be silly," she hissed over her shoulder, her arm pulled towards the exit by her friend. Sirius noticed her face to be quite pale. "If you must know, look outside."

The Marauders did as she said, with Sirius still sceptical, and stepped outside of Gambol and Japes. Outside, the Diagon Alley was a mess. People were rushing about even more in a hurry, it seemed. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and looked up. There was a glowing skull in the sky, comprised of green sparks. A snake was coming out of the skull's mouth. Sirius shuddered.

The Dark Mark.


	2. A True Black

Chapter 2 - A True Black

The rest of the holidays passed by in a blur. Although they never told James and Sirius, the boys knew the appearance of the Dark Mark was worrying James' parents. The seriousness of the matter got to the boys and they were subdued - not at all like themselves, Mrs Potter had commented - until it was time for school.

At the King's Cross Station, it was a busy morning as usual. None of the Muggles noticed the family of four as they crossed over to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. But over the other side, the wizardfolk seemed to have taken interest in the Potters and Sirius. Sirius learned, from Mrs Potter, that Timothy had written yet another bold article against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A few respected his view and even agreed with him, but most thought he was too daring for his own good, to speak ill of the Dark Lord like that.

"You should have been prepared to hear the remarks, Tim," Mrs Potter told her husband dryly, when Mr Potter received yet another pitiful glance. James looked rather irritable to be stopped so many times by his father's readers, but Sirius wasn't bothered. He listened quietly as though he was collecting information and restrained himself from commenting.

"Hey!" Remus waved vigorously at the family of four as the Lupins approached. Damien Lupin and Mr Potter started to converse among themselves, both faces grim. Sirius wanted to step closer to listen to what they were talking about, but frankly, Mr Lupin was terrifying. Mr Lupin had been furious with him when he heard of the Snape incident and Sirius didn't think he would ever forgive him. Which, he supposed, suited him fine. He was so sick of Mr Lupin giving him that pitiful look whenever he spoke of Sirius' parents.

Speaking of which. The Blacks (Arden, Elizabeth and Regulus) stood as far as possible away from the group of them. Sirius listened half-heartedly to Remus and James, his eyes trying hard not to look at his own family but failing. His mother bent down to hug Regulus and Sirius' heart nearly broke. _She never hugged me_, he thought vacantly. For a split second, Sirius thought his father was staring at him and he sucked in a breath of hope, before realising, in wonder, that his father was coming for them.

_Yes,_ Sirius begged silently, _Please take me home._ He didn't care that his father had been ruthless to him, didn't care that his mother had already blew off his name off the tapestry - Sirius just wanted his home back. He wanted his room, his parents and even his bratty little brother.

That was when he realised Arden Black was not looking at Sirius at all. He never was.

All this time he was glaring at Timothy Potter. "The nerve of you," Arden Black hissed to Mr Potter. "Writing an article like that. You best be careful that no Death Eaters kill you in your sleep."

Timothy's hazel eyes flashed. "Are you suggesting that you are one?" he asked flatly.

"I bloody am not!" Arden was fearsome when he was furious, that Sirius knew. "Timothy Potter," he spat, "Don't be too smug of yourself or you will find yourself-"

"Father!" Sirius blurted out, knowing exactly what his father was about to say. What he didn't think was him, Sirius Black, no longer had rights to calling Arden Father.

"I am not your father!" Arden snarled. For the first time since the summer he ran away from home, Arden was looking at his oldest son. "You are no son of mine!" By now, most of the people on the platform was watching them. Sirius swallowed, barely feeling the comforting hand of Mrs Potter on his shoulder. Arden Black glared at the whole group of them for a moment longer before stalking back to his own family.

His own family. And Sirius was not part of it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" James asked worriedly as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Sirius smiled weakly and nodded, pulling himself up the steps. James and Remus exchanged a look. James pushed open the door of the nearest compartment to three Ravenclaw girls. "Hey, get out. I need this compartment." When they looked at him blankly, James pointed at his Head Boy badge. "Head Boy orders," he snarled. "Get a move on!"

As the Ravenclaw girls scrambled out to find a new compartment, Peter came towards them. "Patricia made me play with her the whole night," he complained, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Peter had two sisters, Penny and Patricia. Patricia was only nine. "I could barely get a wink of sleep." The smallest boy in the Marauders sensed the tension and looked curiously to Sirius, before shutting his mouth immediately. Being friends of six long years had taught him to read his friends' expressions.

"We have to go to the prefects' compartment," Remus told James, chewing his lower lip as he watched Sirius take the window seat. The other boy was staring out the window in silence. Usually, Sirius Black would at least make an effort of pretending things were okay. The rest of them didn't know whether they should panic because right now, he wasn't pretending at all.

"I don't like this, Moony," James said darkly to Remus as he closed the compartment door behind him and followed Remus to the front of the train. He scowled. "How could Mr Black say that?"

"I hate that too," Remus admitted with a sigh. "What else could we do?"

The door to the prefects' compartment pulled open. "I heard voices," a feminine voice said and Lily Evans poked her head out to see James and Remus. Her smile froze when she spied James' Head Boy badge.

"Hello Lily," Remus said dryly. "You have met my friend before. James Potter? He's Head Boy."

The other seventh year prefects in the compartment looked either shocked or blank. Amos Diggory snorted. "Is this another sick joke of yours?" he asked James, admiring the Head Boy badge. "Not bad. The badge actually looks real."

"It's not funny," Lily said unsmilingly, refusing to even glance at James. She stared ahead at Regan Beaumont, the other Hufflepuff prefect, who nodded but was smiling warmly at James.

"It's not a joke," James retorted, scowling at Diggory. Remus recognised the frustrated look on James' face and groaned inwardly. This was going to take forever.

* * *

While James and Remus were trying to convince the other prefects that James _was_ Head Boy, Peter felt awkward being left alone with Sirius. Many wondered why Peter was in Gryffindor but James once told him that the Hat must have its reasons for putting Wormtail in Gryffindor with them. Peter sucked in a breath and jabbed Sirius in the knee.

"You okay?" he questioned concernedly. Sirius nodded, but Peter thought it felt more like an automatic response that a sincere answer. He frowned, but before he could say anything else, the compartment door flew open. Peter sighed in relief, turning his head to greet James and Remus but he stopped when he noticed it was none other than Severus Snape. Sirius too was staring at Snape, a gleam entering his grey eyes. A gleam Peter didn't quite like.

"Why, if it isn't Snivellus," Sirius drawled, his earlier depression forgotten for the moment. Sirius stood up and so did Peter. Peter wrung his hands nervously; would Sirius dare to try something? How was Peter going to stop him? Sirius was obviously much stronger... It didn't occur to him that perhaps, Sirius was trying to vent his anger and disappointment on Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Black?" he sneered. Peter noticed his hand slipping into the pocket of his robes. Apparently, so did Sirius, whose hand was already holding his wand. Snape smiled mockingly. "No, wait. You're no longer a Black, are you? Mr Black stated so at the platform quite obviously."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Sirius hissed, but Snape had obviously saw that coming, and shouted, "_Protego!_" Sirius' wand flew out of his grip and into Snape's. Sirius leapt at Snape and socked him in the face. Had Snape saw _that_ coming, he would have ducked, but he didn't and Sirius' fist slammed into his nose, causing it to bleed. They struggled for a moment, with Peter attempting - but failing - to pull Sirius away when a voice stopped them.

"What's going on?" James demanded at the doorway. James and Remus were back from their prefects' meeting, along with Lily, who stood beside Remus and was looking disapproving of the Gryffindor and Slytherin on the ground. She slanted a look at James and quite obviously, put him in the spot. Any idiot could tell she was testing to see if James would make a fair decision between his friend and his enemy.

James cleared his throat. "Sirius, would you get off Sniv - Severus?" he said firmly. Sirius did as was told, but his hands were still balled into fists. He snatched his wand back from Snape and glared at the Slytherin. Snape stood up with difficulty, since no one - safe for Lily, whose attempt was ignored - helped him up. He shot the five Gryffindors an unreadable look before storming back to the end of the train to look for a new compartment. Poor Snape's nose was still bleeding.

"What in the world were you doing?" James demanded to know when Lily was gone. Remus closed the door quietly and sat down next to Peter.

"Why didn't you defend me?" Sirius wanted to know. His grey eyes shot off sparks and he was so furious that Sirius was seeing spots. Sirius was apopletic with anger, angry that his father refused to acknowledge him, angry that he'd let Snape get to him, angry that James hadn't hex Snape. Perhaps he was too mad to listen to logic but Sirius didn't care. He wanted an answer.

"I couldn't!" James exclaimed. "Did you see Lily there? She was waiting for me to slip up!"

"A girl's more important than your mate, is it?" Sirius shouted, ignoring Remus' attempt at trying to get him to lower his volume.

The Marauders sat in silence after that.


	3. Project Map

Chapter 3 - Project Map

They spoke not of the incident on the train again, but Remus could tell it was bothering James. While both boys made up and pretended that everything was fine, there was still slight tension between the Marauders. Remus should have guessed that the only thing that would break that kind of tension would be a prank. Both boys asked to be excused and came back ten minutes later into the Great Hall. By then, most of the seats were filled up, save for the two seats on Remus' left. As luck would have it, Lily Evans and her friends were sitting across them.

"There seems to be fewer students this year," Lily Evans remarked to her best friend, Meghan Callaghan, a frown apparent on her pretty face. James, having heard this, started to agree when Meghan cut him off.

"Do you suppose it had something to do with the Dark Mark?" she asked quietly. The six of them fell silent and Professor McGonagall held up a scroll of names.

"Avon, Jase." A small boy with a haughty expression on his face approached the sorting hat. Seconds later, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Bartley, Winston." was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Cassidy, Helena." went into Ravenclaw.

"Cassidy, Zola." went into Slytherin.

"DeGraw, Lester." was sorted into Gryffindor. James and Sirius cheered the loudest.

"Douglas, Daemon." Nobody came up. Professor McGonagall frowned and repeated herself. "Douglas, Daemon." Still, no one came to take the hat. McGonagall glanced backwards at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded and gestured for her to continue, a neutral expression on his face.

"Fonda, Marie"; "Fraser, Rachel"; and "Gail, Aaron." went into Gryffindor as well. However, there were rather fewer cheers, now that the students had seen an absence of a first year. James furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall the last article his father had wrote. Dark Mark, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Death Eaters...

"Greenbaum, Nadia." got into Slytherin as well as "Greengrass, Rolfe." However for the next three names, nobody came forward. The sorting went on but even Peter could feel the uncertainty in McGonagall's voice. Finally the sorting ended with a total of nine absences. By now, the entire Great Hall was in silence for nobody had ever seen such a despairing sorting. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and gave his annual speech but his eyes lacked the usual twinkle. Dinner soon came and conversation resumed.

Sirius dug in immediately, only to hear a question from Meghan Callaghan. "Hungry, Black?" she asked dryly. Sirius' lips quirked into a grin and he purposely chewed his bacon with his mouth opened, showing the disgusting mixture of bacon and eggs to the girls. "Does that answer your question?" he asked offhandedly.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me?" James questioned Meghan, picking up his fork and stabbing the piece of meat on his plate. "But obviously Sirius is more interesting than me."

Sirius snorted at this and nudged James in the ribs with his elbow. "What did you expect?" he asked, in a tone that suggested he was shocked that James thought otherwise. His eyes fell to James' plate of food, poked no less than fifty seven times and snickered inwardly at his friend. _Alright,_ Sirius thought, _Maybe I was a little too harsh on Prongs earlier_. He noted, with much amusement, that James was trying to avoid looking at Lily for fear of saying yet another stupid thing that would infuriate her.

James rolled his eyes at his friend. "You should realise sarcasm when you hear it, Black," he replied dryly. "How could you be more interesting than James Potter?" At this, Lily choked on her pumpkin juice. Sirius' grin only widened when James took Lily's reaction as an acknowledgement to him.

"See, even Evans agree with me," he boasted to Sirius. Sirius exchanged a look with Remus and chuckled quietly.

"Honestly, Potter," the redhead scowled, "Can you be even more unbearable?"

James opened his mouth, presumably to argue, when one of the Slytherins shouted, "Hey! This drink is spiked!" One by one, the Slytherins' expressions glazed over, causing an commotion from the other students who were worried about their own drinks. Sirius grinned at James and slapped him a five. And just like that, there was no more ill feelings between the two.

* * *

While James and Peter sneaked into the kitchens to grab a couple of cookies and butterbeers for their "Project Map", Remus took the opportunity to speak to Sirius. A single question in his eyes and Sirius transformed into a large, black dog. It was a common ritual for them. When Remus needed someone to speak with, yet couldn't find it in him to talk to a human, Sirius would turn into a dog while Remus spill out all his troubles. Their only rules were never to speak about the things Remus talked about; and that Sirius could not transform back before Remus was done.

Padfoot trotted over to Remus' bed and whimpered when Remus scratched him between the ears. Remus smiled slightly. "You remember, Padfoot, when Sirius asked me if I was okay when we were on the train?" he asked quietly. He looked so troubled that Sirius got worried.

"Dad joined the Order of Phoenix." Padfoot remained silent during this time while Remus explained. "It's a secret organisation that goes against the Death Eaters. Dumbledore founded it. I guess he felt that the Ministry wasn't doing their job. Do you know that Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is allowing the Aurors to use the Unforgivables on the Death Eaters?

"And I know, Padfoot, how worried Sirius is about his family. I too hope that they aren't Death Eaters." He was silent for a while, and Sirius wanted to turn back into a human to argue that his family weren't Death Eaters. But doing so would be against Remus' rules and besides, Sirius didn't even know his family anymore. He supposed he never did.

"And James," Remus shook his head with a small smile. "He's so obsessed with Lily Evans that it's unhealthy. I'm worried that the day where he has to choose between his friends and Evans may come." He looked so forlorn that Padfoot licked his hand. Sirius knew Remus treasured their friendships a lot because he was a werewolf and thus had very few true friends.

"Peter," Remus continued, "He had been so brave for his family when Mr Pettigrew passed away. But you can't judge a book by its cover you know. I saw his younger sister - Penny - on the train earlier. She blurted it all out to me and boy, could I tell she was upset about her father." Remus sighed. "I don't know if I should tell Peter."

Remus certainly worried too much for his own good. Padfoot barked at Remus just when James and Peter returned.

"Sirius?" James called. "Did I hear barking?" Sirius quickly transformed back into a human and had on his clothes by the time Remus went to open the door. James eyed the two of them suspiciously but Sirius said nothing. This whole idea of Remus talking to Padfoot had been a secret for quite some time now and even James and Peter didn't know.

"Why did you guys lock the door?" Peter asked in puzzlement as he placed the plate of cookies on the night table.

Remus shrugged offhandedly. "Making love." At that moment, Sirius had a cookie in his mouth and he choked.

"Moony!" he exclaimed in shock. "That was my line!"

James rolled his eyes at his friends and pulled out the map from the drawer of the night table. "Guys, I figured out how to hide this from a stranger." He grinned and pointed his wand at it. The lines and dots on the map dissolved into nothing.

Three jaws dropped.

"Y-you," Sirius sputtered, "You bloody idiot! You erased the map?"

"All that work down the drain," Peter groaned, slapping his forehead.

Remus swallowed. "Tell me that was a joke."

James laughed and grinned broadly. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he declared, pointing his wand at the map. Slowly, their hard work came back onto the map. There was a long minute of silence before anyone spoke.

"Wow," Peter said in awe.

"That. Is. Bloody. Brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"And how do we clear it?" Remus asked, ever the quick thinking one.

"Simple. Watch me." James tapped the map again, this time saying, "Mischief managed."

"I like it," Sirius announced with a grin. "Prongs, mate, you're a genius!"

James nodded modestly. "I know."

"But what if people tried other magic on it?" Peter questioned.

"A retaliate charm," Remus said suddenly. He pulled a piece of parchment from between the pages of his _History, A Magic_ book and picked up his quill. "Think of some insults for people who try to use the map."

Four heads shadowed the parchment as they worked tirelessly to finish their map with only a few cookies and a little butterbeer to keep them awake. When it was finally done, the Marauders signed their names proudly and thus completed the Marauder's Map that would fall into James Potter's son's hands someday.


End file.
